Most Android tablets are equipped with a single operating system nowadays. Users of the Android operating system can download needed applications from the Android market. However a tablet PC equipped with a single operating system cannot gradually satisfy all application requirements. In view of the above, the present invention provides a method of operating multiple operating systems for providing more application options to users.